In optical access networks, carrier distribution has been considered as a promising scheme in realizing a low-cost light source for uplink signal. In carrier distribution schemes, an optical carrier signal is delivered from an optical source positioning in a central office to a remote device. The remote device then modulates uplink data onto the received optical carrier signal, and sends the modulated carrier signal back to the central office. However, current modulators employed in such systems depend on a polarization of the incoming light, consume an unnecessary amount of power, and have a large footprint.